


Just Her Knight

by daretorarepair



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Femdom, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, the fluff just happened whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretorarepair/pseuds/daretorarepair
Summary: Unable to sleep, Byleth takes a walk and catches Raphael in the library





	Just Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow I guess I really like Raphael. MUSCLES.

‘B—Ahhhh—Byleth!’ Byleth had been walking past the library when she heard her name followed by a muffled gasp. It was late, very late— even Lysithea with her everlasting hunger for knowledge would be asleep, and this voice was a deep and resonant baritone. 

Anxious and now screechingly awake, Byleth almost stumbled into the library, a shout on her lips. What she saw, however, as her eyes adjusted to the library lighting, was Raphael in a far corner, his hands desperately working at his crotch as he struggled to stand up at the same time. His face was red and as she stepped closer, Byleth could see his fingers shaking as he tried to fasten his pants while looking everywhere but at her or what he was doing. 

‘Raphael?’ For a moment, all she could do was say his name. The moment was thick and awkward and her throat closed around further words as she saw how distressed he looked even with his head turned away. She could see his neck move, and the corner of his eye glisten. Byleth stepped even closer and her foot knocked against what she realized was a stack of books. Raphael was surrounded by them and it looked like he’d been there some time. There was a beat up notebook , some pens, and a plate streaked with crumbs and grease as well and Byleth smiled, remembering, for a moment, those early carefree days when she would debate the merits of strength and skill with her former student. 

‘Raphael.’ She said, softer this time, looking up to watch him carefully. She had never known him to be so still and so quiet and so—afraid. Byleth reached out to him at that thought, her fingers lightly brushing the sudden beads of sweat at his temple, and he gasped and flinched back, finally looking at her with wide eyes. 

‘Byl—Professor! I—I am so sorry I thought everyone was asleep. I had—I was studying and—I—I need to go.’ And she would have let him go had she not heard that last word end with a small muffled sob, seen him raise his hand to his mouth as his voice betrayed him. She could have let him go but as Raphael made to rush past her she grabbed his hand and he froze. 

Keeping hold of his hand, Byleth moved to stand in front of him again. At this point, she had a pretty good idea of what Raphael had been doing and something inside her was now aflame. After five years she had woken up cold and alone and even though she had been reunited with her students and old friends at the monastery she was familiar with the oppressive quiet of the long nights between battles and the heart deep aches of old injuries. And yet, this little warm fire inside her chest seemed to promise rest and comfort if she would but reach out, so she did. She let go of his hand only to wrap her arms around Raphael’s waist and lay her ear on his chest. ‘It’s ok.’ She said, just as much to herself as to him, and she felt him shudder lightly before relaxing in her arms. His hands hovered over her waist and Byleth looked up to see him eyeing her with hesitancy etched on his face.

‘Hey, you know you can touch me.’ She raised an eyebrow at him as she said this, and moved one of her hands from his waist to just over his heart which sped up as soon as she did so. ‘It’s not like you haven’t patched me up when we’ve fought side by side, right?’

Raphael blushed even more. ‘It’s—it’s not the same.’ His head sagged until his forehead almost touched hers, and his large, calloused hands came down to skim her waist and settle at her hips. 

Caught by surprise, Byleth couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. The small flame inside her chest crackled and blazed, srunning down her limbs and lifting the hairs of her neck. She met his gaze, really looking at Raphael and for once seeing what his eyes were saying. Byleth did not expect to see the intense yearning in those depths, and the sadness. In her shock, she raised her hand from over his heart and laid it against his cheek, wanting to do...something for this man who had been so many things as he stood by her side. The man who was now leaning his weathered blond head into her palm and saying quietly, ‘Please, lady, let me be your knight, always. Let me be your shield when you fight. Please, let me stay by your side. I know all I have to offer is strength and I have far to go in skill but—‘ 

The flame roared in her ears and Byleth could not stand it anymore. Raising herself on her toes she leaned into Raphael and met his lips with hers. She stood there for a moment, feeling him stiffen before he made a choked sound and clutched her to him, moving his mouth over hers with a hungry desperation. Raphael turned, Byleth still in his arms, and propped her against a bookcase as he nudged her legs apart with his knee. Byleth whimpered as she felt the warm press of his thigh against her crotch and instinctively ground herself against him. Groaning and cupping her ass with his hands, Raphael pressed her closer and bent his head to kiss her neck.

‘Please. Please, Raph—‘ she gasped, reaching for the growing bulge against her leg while frantically moving against his thigh. ‘Please—‘

Raphael paused and leaned back to look at Byleth, sweat and hunger on his face and a question in his eyes. Trembling fingers reached out to brush her hair behind her ear as he said her name in a hoarse whisper. The moment stretched as they searched each other’s eyes looking for the thing that had been growing quietly between them in the last months through loss and pain and despair. 

Not breaking eye contact, Byleth watched Raphael’s pupils expand as she slowly begin undoing the laces on his trousers. She heard his sharp intake of breath when she passed her hand over the final layer of thin soft cloth covering his hardness, and caught that breath with her kiss before she calmly told him to put her down and finish taking his clothes off. 

Another blush and Raphael, clumsy with self consciousness, stripped away his clothing. Byleth could hear the rip of an occasional seam and she stared at the way his muscles moved, remembering his surprising grace on the battlefield. There were scars etched across his body and she found herself reaching out to touch them, eyes watering a little.

He’d helped keep them all safe for so long with his strength and selflessness yet even now he stood naked and uncertain, the large cock she had felt earlier half hidden behind wavering hands. 

Sinking to her knees before him, Byleth gently pushed his hands apart and ran her tongue slowly up his shaft, listening to Raphael as he began to pant. His fingers wove themselves into her hair when she took him in her mouth and tightened when she began to suck. She could feel his shudder as she brought him to the edge, feel the sudden tension in his muscles, and Byleth pulled away, unable to hold back a grin at the small sound of protest that escaped Raphael. 

‘Wait,’ she said, laughing and yanking her shirt over her head. He took each piece of clothing from her, carefully draping them across a chair. ‘You don’t have to—‘ suddenly shy, Byleth blushed and bit her lip as Raphael turned his full attention on her. His eyes met hers, earnest and kind, before he dropped them and lifted his hand to toy with a stray lock of her hair. ‘But I want to,’ he said softly, his other hand trailing down her hip and around and back up to her center, one sure finger stroking and exploring her folds. It was almost too much— Byleth wrapped one arm around his neck to steady herself and buried her face in his chest because the look in his eyes made her heart give a mad leap and all she could do was clutch him and moan his name as he added another digit. His breath quickened along with hers and his hand began to move faster, to draw new, more urgent sounds from her lips. When she felt Raphael press his lips against her hair she began to cum, his chest muffling her cries as she clenched around his fingers. 

They stood there for a moment in silence, Raphael’s lips still pressing into her hair. Her fingers glided slowly down from his neck as he withdrew his hand from her warmth and she bit back a sigh, missing the way it felt when he was inside her. Wanting to see his face, Byleth stepped back to see a flushed Raphael looking at her, an intense and serious expression passing across his features before he broke into a sheepish smile.

‘You’re so pretty when you look like that.’ He traced a line along her collarbone, the touch of his fingers light but steady. He let out a chuckle. ‘Yeah, like that, when your head is slightly cocked like you’re trying to figure something out.’ Raphael paused for a moment, his eyelashes fluttering down as he dropped his gaze and his voice. ‘I’m an open book, Byleth. You don’t have to figure me out. I’m just your knight, just—‘

‘Sit down.’ Just her knight. Was that how she saw him? Byleth thought about it as she watched Raphael lower himself to the ground, not even questioning her. Her knight. He looked up at her, finally, his back against a bookcase. He wasn’t trying to hide anything this time and she peered into his eyes to find a quiet trust and acceptance, and, as she took a step closer, a growing heat. Lowering herself into his lap and straddling him, Byleth let herself rest against his cock for a moment. She could feel it twitch beneath her and heard Raphael’s breath catch when she rolled her hips. 

Raising herself a little, she grasped his length, already slick with her arousal, and positioned it at her entrance. Byleth paused and lifted her eyes to meet Raphael’s as she sank down, a ragged sigh leaving her lips as he filled her. He dropped his head to her shoulder and cursed softly then stilled. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she could feel a trembling tension in his muscles. Something stirred in her chest as she brought one hand to the nape of his neck and began to move, raising and lowering herself slowly and steadily, her breath speeding up and breaking with the occasional whimper. Raphael let out a ragged sigh and grasped her hips with his hands, holding her against him as he grazed her earlobe with his lips. 

‘Byleth—‘ he whispered, one of his hands moving to her breast, stroking and squeezing, his rough thumb playing with a nipple, and she moaned and tightened around his cock. ‘Nghh—Saints, lady, I’m not gonna last for much longer if you do that.’

She was surprised to find that his normal booming voice could also be a tender rasp against her temple. It turned into a long groan before he clutched Byleth and lowered her gently to the floor, looming over her and watching as she writhed and gasped at the new angle. ‘Not fair. Not fair at all, Raphael.’ Her words ended on a small whine and her fingers scrabbled blindly at his shoulders as Raphael closed the space between them with a deep kiss and thrust faster. 

‘Cum with me, Byleth,’ he murmured, nuzzling her neck as his hips began to lose their rhythm. She shivered as he raised himself and reached between them to stroke her, his eyes dark and intent on her as she unraveled beneath him. ‘Let me please you, my lady,’ and she grabbed for him as her orgasm rushed through her, muffling her cries against his neck. He continued to move inside her as she convulsed but it was not long before Raphael followed her, his voice shattering around her name as he pulled out and came on her belly in long, warm spurts. For a moment he stayed suspended above her, head ducking down to kiss her lightly as she clutched at him. 

Gently removing her hands he stood and disappeared off to the side before reappearing with a handkerchief that he used to clean her, his face a little red and his eyes avoiding hers. Byleth waited, thinking about how comfortable she was in this intimate moment after sex with Raphael. As soon as he laid down the cloth he was using Byleth reached for him, unwilling to break the spell that made this brief interlude before sunrise feel like it could last forever. 

Sinking down beside her, Raphael pulled her to him with a sigh and Byleth snuggled happily into his chest. Reminding herself that morning had to come sometime, she closed her eyes and relaxed, intent on making the most of it. 

‘Mmmm Raph if I fall asleep wake me up in five minutes please you’re so warm,’ she murmured and his chest shook with a chuckle. His hand moved across her back, slowly. 

Byleth woke the next morning and sat up in bed, looking around her empty room. Of course he was not there. When she flopped back down she noticed the small, cloth wrapped package nestled atop a pillow and her disappointment fled. Picking apart the knot revealed a small muffin surrounded by delicate white flowers and Byleth smiled happily before slipping out of bed to start her day. She stuffed the muffin in her mouth on her way out the door, curious and excited as she thought about the changes the next few months would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading through my first stab at writing fan fiction! This is meant to be a standalone but I might add to it in the future cause I’m just so caught up in the idea of Raphael and Byleth and a slow burn love.


End file.
